


Aiuto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Giocatori [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Partecipa all'#HARDBLUSHINGCHALLENGE della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_headerPrompt: Parola chiave: Zecche/pidocchi
Series: Giocatori [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756960





	Aiuto

Aiuto

Felix passava le mani sulla cute di Niko. "Non dovresti aiutarmi, rischi di contagiarteli" gemette quest'ultimo. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi e teneva la testa all'ingiù. < Quando ho scoperto di averli ho provato un imbarazzo terribile. Pensavo fosse un singolo insetto che mi fosse volato tra i capelli. Poi ho scoperto che erano diversi, che mi camminavano sulla testa. Parassiti che succhiavano il mio sangue, che zampettavano dandomi il vomito. Mi sono sentito sporco, quasi colpevole. Può sembrare una sciocchezza finché non la si prova > pensò, rabbrividendo. "Non dire sciocchezze. Con questo prodotto moriranno, vedrai" lo rassicurò Felix. Niko sospirò. "Speriamo" gemette. < Se scopro chi me li ha passati lo massacro di botte > si ripromise. Serrò gli occhi per evitare che lo shampoo con i prodotti chimici gli finisse negli occhi. Lasciò che Felix finisse di lavarlo, respirando con le narici. Felix pensò: < Tu mi aiuti sempre tanto. Questa volta tocca a me poterti dare una mano >.


End file.
